


B Yourself

by brilliantsnafu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Origin Story, Self-Discovery, my first fic in literal years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliantsnafu/pseuds/brilliantsnafu
Summary: Through the actions of another, Bismuth becomes a traitor to her Homeworld. This is the story of a reluctant rebel who will someday proclaim "no one is more Crystal Gem than me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was begun for day one of Bismuth Week on tumblr (January 9-15, 2017). Tags will be added as story progresses. Hope you enjoy!

The progress on the Mountain Spire still dragged. They said once the delivery gems and the builders had guards, once the rebels were pushed out of the mountain pass, construction would proceed as planned. But it hadn’t. The rebels and their human allies were relentless and intangible. Bismuth didn’t understand how their handful of troops threw themselves at Homeworld’s more powerful forces without a second thought. There were scores of rebel gems cracked or shattered every day. _How did they keep on coming?_

“And why don’t they leave their damaged behind,” Bismuth mumbled as she placed another stone around the edge of what would soon be a window.

“What’s that?” asked the Bismuth completing the other side of the room.

“What do you think the rebels actually do with their damaged troops?” Bismuth stared out over the mountains, orange in the setting sun. She could feel rebel eyes on her even now.

“That’s a strange thought,” the other Bismuth hefted a stone up on her shoulder. “Destroy them’s my guess. Like Homeworld does.”

“But why bother dragging them back to their base, B?” Bismuth knelt to sift through the pile of stone and metal, “Why not just do it where the gem fell?”

B put her stone in place and walked back over. “Why? You plan on going renegade?”

“Ah!” Bismuth punched the only part of B she could reach, the leg just below the gem on B’s hip. “And leave you to do a sloppy job on this spire? As if.” B laughed, but the smile never reached her eyes and she quickly fell silent. B looked out over the mountains, now purple in the dying light. When she spoke it was so soft Bismuth almost missed it.

“You think I’d stay here if you left? I wouldn’t. I’d disappear with you.”

Even as she blushed Bismuth’s eyes darted to the stairs, watching for the Amethysts guarding the floor below.

“I’ve told you before, B. You shouldn’t say things like that.” Even jokes were getting gems hauled away nowadays. B shoved a hand through her short locs.

“Look, I don’t understand what the rebels are fighting for either,” she said. “But what has Homeworld actually given us other than endless labor and guards that get more vicious by the day? What do we have to lose?”

“ _B…_ ” Bismuth growled as an Amethyst emerged from below. It was the one with the eye gem. (“Eye-methyst,” B insisted… when the huge, vicious gem wasn’t around to hear.)

“Hey!” she snapped, “This floor was supposed to be finished by now. What are you metalheads yammering about now?”

“Nothing,” said Bismuth, still kneeling to sift through the pile, “Planning out the work for the night shift.”

“Yeah?” Without warning the soldier’s foot connected with Bismuth’s side, slamming her into the wall she had built just that day. “Well, figure it out faster.”

Three things happened then. Even as Bismuth lay against the wall in pain, she saw it all. B was done. Her arm shifted into a hammer that she brought down with all her might. The Amethyst dodged but still caught the worst of it and was hurled against the opposite wall. B would be broken for this.

And seconds later a rebel attack blew that side of the spire apart. In the light of enemy fire the Amethyst’s shards gleamed.


End file.
